


What if...

by YvY91



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Art, Fantasy, Gen, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: Chapter 1: What if Gavin Reed was not just a human like everyone thought, but something very old...?Chapter 2: What if deviancy wasn't caused by humans or androids, but by something else ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I played Assassin's Creed Origins a few weeks ago and thought why not and started to paint a huge acrylic painting, 25 hours later I'm still not finished, but I thought I could use my sketch with a little Ink over it for the Inktober 2019. Enjoy <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if deviancy wasn't caused by humans or androids, but by something else ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second picture wasn't planned, lol. I couldn't get the idea out of my head and had to put it one paper. I'm not completely satisfied with it, RK900 is kinda …. meh, but I didn't want to start over. I just hope you still like it :)


End file.
